Duel Academy: A New Era
by FearMoleisBeast
Summary: This story follows a group of students at Duel Academy who all wish to become the best duelists they can. This is based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX TV series, but does not feature any of the same characters (occasionally, I will mention some of the GX characters, but they will never make an actual appearance.) All characters were created by me, unless stated otherwise.


So, I know last chapter seemed pretty boring because there were no duels at all. Originally, there was going to be a duel. But then I got the idea for the three duels, so I decided to put them all in this chapter. This chapter is one big bowl of duels. Enjoy! Also, I am going to introduce one final character. We will get more later, but for now, this is the last one.

**Chapter 3: Let's Duel!**

* * *

Ben: 8000  
Mason: 8000

"So, do you know what's up with this?" Jena whispered to Jacob.

"Not really," Jacob said. "The guy in the yellow jacket said that there was some beef, or something."

"They're both wearing yellow jackets," Jena sighed. "So, you don't know what's going on?"

"Hey, cut me some slack, will ya," Jacob said. "I talked to to the guy for thirty seconds. And I do know what's going on, there's a duel!"

Back down on the duel field, Mason was staring down Ben.

"Let me get this straight," he started, "you'll tell a few hundred people your name when asked, but you won't tell _me_ when I ask?"

Ben didn't answer.

"Whatever, I draw!" Mason drew. It was his first time dueling in front of this many people. And there was even more pressure because he knew that if he screwed up, he would look like a fool. "I'll start start by playing the spell card Wind-Up factory!"

"Wow, a Wind-Up deck," Jena said. "These are always interesting."

"Oh yes," Jacob said. "I'm excited to see this duel now."

"You're excited to see _any_ duel," Jena reminded him.

"This is true."

"Now I'll summon Wind-Up Knight in attack mode," Mason said as he placed a card on his duel disk. To his side of the field rose a large toy soldier. It had a body of shining silver that resembled armor. It had a small, round, plastic shield that also looked made of metal. He held a short, toy sword in his right hand. Sticking out of its back was a golden key that looked like it could turn. (Level 4/Attack: 1800) "Here's where it gets fun, when I summon a Wind-Up monster, I get to special summon Wind-Up Shark from my hand! So I'll bring out two of these bad boys!" On each side of the toy knight, two large, toy sharks with royal blue backs and baby blue bellies splashed onto the scene. They both had two fins on either side of their bodies that were half royal, half baby blue. They had short tails that looked as though they had rockets on the fins. Behind their dorsal fins, they both had a small, golden key. (Level 4/Attack: 1500) x2

"Three monsters in one turn, not bad," Jena complimented.

"I'm not done yet," Mason continued further. "I'll activate both of my Sharks' effects to lower their levels by one!"

The golden keys in the two sharks' backs turn, and they lost a level. (Level 3/Attack: 1500) x2

"And now my Wind-Up Factory comes in to play!" Mason said. "When a Wind-Up monster's effect is activated, I get to add one level 4 or lower Wind-Up monster from my deck to my hand, and since two Wind-Up monsters had their effects activated, I get to add two Wind-Ups to my hand!" Mason pulled two cards from his deck. "I pick Wind-Up Kitten and Wind-Up Rat!"

"Oh man, I have a feeling this duel won't be lasting very long," Jacob said. "He's got Wind-Up Kitten in his hand now. They're almost as deadly as Inzektor Hornet."

"But they're worse," Jena added. "Because Inzektor Hornet is limited. A duelist can have three Wind-Up Kittens in their deck."

Jacob nodded. "And let's not forget Wind-Up Rat. It's a staple card for any Wind-Up deck. Without it, I'd say a Wind-Up deck is not complete."

"Now I will overlay my two level 3 Wind-Up Sharks," Mason said, to Xyz summon Wind-Up Zenmaines!"

The two sharks had their keys removed. Their keys glowed and spun around. Then, a larger, machine-like toy replaced them. It had a tan-ish body with a flat, triangular shaped, fin-like joint sticking out below its head. It had two, long, purple arms that ended with two black pincers. It had a gear-like thing sticking out of the back of its head. There was a keyhole on either side of it. The two golden keys inserted themselves, and the two sharks were picked up by the machine. They were lifeless now. (Rank 3/Defense: 2100)

"I'll end my turn with one face-down card," Mason concluded.

"Wow, an Xyz summon on his first turn," said a kid in an Obelisk Blue uniform who was sitting next to Nando.

Nando just stared down at Mason's monster. "That's a powerful card he's got there. But it wouldn't stand a chance against any of my monsters."

Meanwhile, up in the top part of the stands were three men in Obelisk Blue Uniforms. One of them was Rhett, in his white-with-blue-trim Senior uniform. To his left was a buff man. This guy wore a bandana. He had the sleeves of his Obelisk Senior uniform cut off so his muscles were showing. He stood 6'3", which is short in comparison to Rhett. The guy had a five o'clock shadow that he desperately needed to shave. He had green eyes, and wore khakis and dress shoes. To Rhett's right was another Obelisk student. He wasn't a Senior, because his blazer was the normal blue one. He was 6'4" and had short blonde hair, and royal blue eyes. He wore black pants with black shoes to go with his Obelisk uniform.

"Man, I feel bad for the guy who doesn't have an Xyz monster on the field," the buff guy said. "I always hate dueling Wind-Up decks."

"That's because your deck isn't built to beat them, Biff," Rhett stated. "Unlike Jenis and myself, who built our decks to be able to beat anything."

"Hey, I never said I couldn't win!" Biff said. "I just said I didn't like facing them."

Rhett and the blonde guy, Jenis, laughed. Jenis said, "He's just messing with ya Biff, calm down bro."

"I hate you guys sometimes." Biff scowled. "Let's just watch this guy who doesn't have Wind-Ups get owned, shall we?"

"Maybe he's got a good match-up," Jenis said. "Although, it's hard to stop a deck that swarms so quickly."

"That's what everyone who duels Rhett is thinkin'," Biff mentioned.

"Exactly." Jenis agreed. "You just like making little kids cry with that deck of your, don't ya Rhett?"

"Okay, how'd we go from making fun of Biff to calling me a bad person to kids?" Rhett asked curiously.

"Eighteen years and you still don't know how our friendship works," Biff grinned.

"You know," Rhett smirked. "I will never understand why the three of us hang out together."

"Because we're dudes and this is how dudes show their love for one another," Jenis said.

The three of them laughed. Biff and Rhett both said, "Oh yeah."

"Your move." Mason gestured to Ben.

"Not a bad first move, I'll admit," Ben applauded as he drew. "But I can top that. I summon Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts in attack mode!"

To Ben's side of the field, a large, pitch black horse with a golden-yellow mane galloped. It had a muscular body, and four, strong legs. It had red markings on its face; two under each of its eyes, and one down the middle of its snout. Its glowing red eyes glared at Wind-Up Knight. (Level 4/Attack: 1600)

"Nice looking monster," Mason complimented. "It's a shame it won't be around for long. I activate my Bottomless Trap Hole! This destroys your monster, and banishes it! Have a nice day, horsey!"

A large pit opened up underneath the horse. It yelped, and was swallowed by the hole.

"I end with two cards face-down," Ben said calmly.

"My turn," Mason said as he drew. He grinned at his new card. "I summon the hippity-hoppity, loves-to-jumpity, Wind-Up Rabbit!"

"Really? 'Hippity-hoppity, loves-to-jumpity'?" Jena said with a sigh.

Mason's new monster was a medium sized rabbit with a red and white body. It had long, silvery-white ears with red tips. It had large, brown eyes, and it stood on two legs. It had large, red rabbit feet that sort of looked like parts of a sled. It had a golden key inserted in its back. (Level 3/Attack: 1400)

"Now my Wind-Up Zenmaines will enter attack mode, and my toys will unleash a barrage of damage to your life points," Mason said.

"Go ahead," Ben challenged. "I'm wide open."

"No, you're not," Mason said. "Nobody is ever wide open if they have two face-down cards."

Ben gave a small smirk. "So you aren't going to attack?"

"Not right away, I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon," Mason said. "This lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field! I pick the card that is right in the middle."

A blue typhoon shot out of Mason's card and shattered one of Ben's face-downs.

"Now, Wind-Up Knight will attack you directly!"

The Knight ran up and slashed Ben with its sword

Ben: 6200  
Mason: 8000

"Now, Wind-Up Rabbit will do the same!"

The Rabbit hopped over to Ben, and punched him in his disk. Ben didn't flinch.

Ben: 4800  
Mason: 8000

"Now, Wind-Up Zenmaines will attack as well!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card," Ben countered as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Dimensional Prison! This allows me to banish one of your attacking monsters. And since your Zenmaines isn't getting destroyed, you can't use its effect. Tough break."

The machine charged, and halfway to Ben a void opened up in the middle of the arena, and the toy machine charged right into the void. It closed up with the monster inside.

"I guess I'll end my turn," Mason said as he put his Wind-Up Sharks in his graveyard and put Wind-Up Zenmaines in his pocket.

"My turn now," Ben drew. "I'll set a monster, and then play this field spell card." Ben's field spell slot on his duel disk opened up, and he inserted a card. The slot then closed. The lights in the duel arena went out. Then, they were replaced by waves of rainbow lights that flowed across the ceiling. It was dark, and the lights illuminated the entire duel field.

"Wow," Jena gasped, "it's so pretty!"

"Eh, it's cool I guess," Jacob said.

"Are these the Northern Lights or something?" Mason asked.

"Close," Ben replied. "The field spell I just played is called The Nordic Lights. It helps out the Nordic beings in my deck."

"Of course it does. So, how much attack and defense do they gain?"

"Oh, they don't gain attack and defense." Ben replied.

"Then what does it do?" Mason asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, roomy. I end my turn."

"Alright then," Mason drew. "I attack with Wind-Up Knight!"

The knight ran forward and slashed the sideways card. It revealed a small, wolf-like creature. The beast walked on all fours, had red fur on its back and tail, and tan fur on its stomach and feet. It also had red fur covering its head, except for some patches of tan fur surrounding its eyes and a small strip on its snout. It had a blue nose. (Level 4/Defense: 1600) The knight slashed at the wolf again. The wolf was unharmed. It slashed again, and again. The wolf remained unbeaten.

"What's going on?" Mason asked, frustrated. "My Knight has more attack points than your monster has defense points! It should be destroyed."

"True, your knight is more powerful than my Garmr of the Nordic Beasts," Ben started. "But when The Nordic Lights is in play, Nordic monsters cannot be defeated in battle."

"Oh, well crap," Mason sighed.

"And that's not all," Ben said. "When Garmr of the Nordic Beasts battles a monster that is level 4 or lower, it returns that monster to the hand after damage calculation."

The red wolf let out a huge bark and the toy knight was blown back into Mason's hand.

"Well, to end my turn I'll summon my Wind-Up Knight again. Welcome back!"

The toy knight in shining armor returned, good as new. (Level 4/Attack: 1800)

"You're up, roommate."

Ben drew. He smirked at his card. "It's time to take this duel to a whole new level!"

"Bring it on!" Mason challenged.

"I will. I summon Tyr of the Nordic Champions to the field in attack mode!"

Next to the red wolf rose a knight. This knight had no armor. But he did have blue, brown, and white clothing. He had a blue, toga-like piece of cloth that he draped around the upper portion of his torso. He had white cloth under it, and a brown, leather man-skirt. He had white pants, and brown-leather boots. He had long brown hair, and a long blue cape that ran down to his knees. He held a long, silver sword in his left hand. (Level 4/Attack: 2000)

"Now, Tyr of the Nordic Champions, attack his Wind-Up Knight!"

The Nordic knight readied his sword, and then dashed at the toy.

"Hold up, I use my Knight's special ability! I negate your attack!" Mason countered.

The key turned in Wind-Up Knight's back. The knight raised his shield and met Tyr's sword.

"Well played." Ben complimented.

"And now, thanks to my Wind-Up Factory, I get to add another Wind-Up to my hand." A card slid out of Mason's deck. "I'm bringing Wind-Up Magician to the hand!"

"I end my turn with a face-down card." A card appeared behind Ben's Garmr.

"My turn!" Mason said. "I start with activating Wind-Up Rabbit's special ability to remove him from play until my next turn!"

The key in the red rabbit turned, and the monster bounced out of the duel. Another card slid out of Mason's deck. "That means I get Wind-Up Shark to my hand! Now, I activate my spell card: Legendary Wind-Up Key. This spell card flips all Wind-Up monsters on my side of the field into face-down defense mode."

Mason's knight disappeared and was replaced by a sideways card.

"Next, I summon Wind-Up Kitten in attack position!" To the left of the sideways monster came a small, yet cute, toy kitten. This kitten's body was an orangish-goldish combination, and it had orange stripes. It had the same color and stripe scheme on its tail. Its stomach and paws were white, but its shin area was the orange color. Its face was white, and it had green eyes. It wore a red collar, with a green tag that showed a yellow cog: the symbol all Wind-Up monsters have. It had its trademark golden key lodged in its back. (Level 2/Attack: 800) "And naturally, every time a Wind-Up Kitten gets summoned to the field, I get to bring out its best friend; Wind-Up Shark!" Another blue shark with the golden key in its dorsal fin splashed into action next to the cat. (Level 4/Attack: 1500)

"Here they come, like bees to honey," Jenis said. "Swarming the field, trying to overwhelm their enemies."

"But wait, there's more! If you call now, you can get a FREE activation of Weights & Zenmaisures!" Mason continued.

"I don't want to call," Ben said.

"Too bad, they called you," Mason said. "With this card, I target two of my Wind-Up monsters that are currently face-up on my field, and you pick one, and they both become the level of the monster that you chose. So, Shark or Kitten?"

Ben looked over the two monsters carefully, but it only took him a split second to make his decision.

"The kitten." He answered.

"Okay, and since you picked the lower leveled monster, I get to draw a card," Mason said. He grinned. "And it's _just the card I needed._ I play my second Mystical Space Typhoon on your field spell!"

Ben gasped and his eyes grew wide. "No!"

Another typhoon roared up to the lights. It sucked them all into its vortex. It then sucked up both of Ben's monsters as well, and then dispersed.

"How...how did you know?" Ben pondered.

"Well, actually, I took a guess," Mason admitted. "I remembered hearing something about how a field spell that the Nordic decks used can cause them to lose a duel. So I figured your field spell being destroyed would help me more than destroying your face-down."

Ben gritted his teeth.

"So now, I will attack you directly with my Shark and my Kitten!"

Both monsters struck Ben's duel disk.

Ben: 2500  
Mason: 8000

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Ben drew his card. He was still very calm, despite being down by 5500 life points. "I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted! Be reborn, Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts!"

The black horse with the yellow mane, and the weird face markings was reborn. (Level 4/Attack: 1600) Ben continued, "Next, I'll normal summon Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar!"

Ben's new monster was a small, sky blue, spirit person. It had long hair, and a long tail that ended with a large wisp of light. It had two short arms and legs, and friendly red eyes. (Level 4/Attack: 1400)

"And now my Ljosalf's ability activates," Ben continued. "When he's normal summoned I can select one of my other face-up Nordic monsters on the field, and then special summon a monster from my hand whose level is less than or equal to that monster's. And since Guldfaxe's level is 4, I can special summon a monster who is level 4 or lower." He revealed the last card in his hand. "So, I summon Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant!"

Ben's third monster was an old man. This old man was smaller than his Guldfaxe, and it had white robes with a blue top that acted like a hood. He had two large, white wings emerging from his back, and he held a long, wooden staff with a golden tip that was two golden wings. The man had a short, gray beard. (Level 2/Attack: 600)

"Oh no," Jacob said. "He's got three monsters that up to level 10."

"And that Guldfaxe is a tuner," Jena added.

"That chump with the toys is gonna get hammered." Nando sneered.

"Heh heh, good one, Nando," one of the guys sitting next to him applauded.

"Do you know what's next, Mason?" Ben asked.

"I have a strong feeling," Mason gulped. "_And I hope I'm wrong."_

"Mason had better start bowing if he knows what's good for him," Rhett said.

"I don't think bowing will save him at this point," Biff said.

"Oh man, I've never seen one of the Aesir in person before. I feel bad for that kid." Jenis said.

"Now, everyone get prepared to welcome a being more powerful than you have ever witnessed!" Ben raised his hand in the air and pointed to the sky. There were dark gray storm clouds forming. "I tune the level 4 Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts with the level 4 Ljosalf of the Nordic Alfar and the level 2 Mimir of the Nordic Ascendant!"

The three monsters leaped into the air. Their bodies faded and left ten small orbs of light. Three rings of light appeared and aligned the orbs. The orbs were sucked into the storm cloud. Thunder roared, lightning flashed.

Mason gulped again.

"Tell me Mason, have you ever been in the presence of a god?" Ben asked the Wind-Up duelist.

"Nope," Mason replied uneasily.

"Well, then today is your unlucky day," Ben smirked. "Come forth, Thor, Lord of the Aesir!"

A large hole opened in the storm clouds. Lightning continued to flash, thunder continued to boom. There suddenly came a giant wind storm as well. Everyone's hair and their blazers blowing in its winds. Then, Mason started to see the god descend from the clouds. He wore two large boots with fluff at the mouths. He had two long, muscular legs. His skin was a sandy color. He wore a giant piece of cloth that looked like underwear, with lots of white fluff just like his boots. The cloth extended down about halfway down the backs of his thighs. He had a thin sternum, with a nice six pack, and then his chest was covered by a chest plate made of a dark metal. He had two huge shoulder pads on his two huge, strong shoulders. Each arm was about as wide as a ship, and about as long as the Empire State Building. He had a fingerless glove on each hand. He wore a leather helmet on his head. In his left hand, he held his infamous hammer, Mjolnir. Thunder and lightning continued to flash and boom, but they became more powerful the more visible he was. (Level 10/Attack: 3500)

"Oh my god," Mason said. "That dude is huge..."

"Yes, he his." Ben agreed. "And compared to him, your toys are just ants that are waiting to be squashed. Thor, destroy his Wind-Up Kitten with Mjolnir Thunder Strike!"

The god raised his hammer to the sky and called on the lightning. The lightning struck the hammer like it was a conductor, and Thor then sent the bolt at the small, helpless, toy kitten, obliterating it.

Ben: 2500  
Mason: 5300

"Your turn, Mason," Ben said. "I am interested to see if your Wind-Ups can help you enough to get you out of this predicament."

"Then I guess we're not wondering the same thing," Mason muttered. He drew his card. "First, Wind-Up Rabbit returns to the field!"

The red rabbit bounced back onto the field, ready to go. (Level 3/Attack: 1400)

"Next, I'll flip summon Wind-Up Knight!"

The sideways card disappeared and the shining toy knight was back. (Level 4/Attack: 1800)

"Now, I'll summon Wind-Up Rat," Mason continued.

Mason's newest monster was a toy version of rat. This monster had a periwinkle body and head. It had two wheels instead of legs, and two very short arms sticking out just above those wheels, and just under its head. It had a long, thin, bronze tail that ended in a light bulb. The bulb had a periwinkle-colored cog on it. It Had two large ears, and blue eyes. It had the trademark golden key stuck in its back. (Level 3/Attack: 600)

"I now activate my Wind-Up Rat's effect! By changing him to defense position, I can special summon one Wind-Up monster from my graveyard! Rat, defense, go!"

The rat brought its tail out in front of its body. Its golden key turned. (Level 3/Defense: 600)

"Go ahead, raise your defenses," Ben welcomed. "It's only a matter of time before Thor wipes out all of your monsters!"

"Actually, Thor won't be wiping out anything else," Mason stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm special summoning Wind-Up Kitten from my graveyard!"

The gold-orange kitten with the orange stripes returned to the field. (Level 2/Defense: 500)

Ben laughed. "Really? That's your master plan to get rid of Thor?"

"Yep." Mason confirmed.

"That's nice, but none of your monsters have an attack power anywhere near Thor's 3500," Ben explained.

"I know that," Mason said. "But I don't know if you realize that my Wind-Up Kitten has a special ability."

Ben's smirk disappeared. "And that would be...?"

"I get to return one monster you control to your hand! And since Thor is a synchro monster, he goes back to your extra deck instead!"

"What is this? NO!" Ben yelled.

The golden key in the cat turned. The cat let out a large, yet adorable, meow. This ferocious meow blew the god back into the storm clouds, and the clouds dispersed.

"M-my Thor," Ben looked at his field in disbelief. "H-how can my god lose to a toy?"

"Easy," Mason said. "Toys are awesome! Wind-Up Knight, attack him directly!"

The knight ran forward and slashed Ben with his sword.

Ben: 700  
Mason: 5300

"Wind-Up Rabbit, finish the job!"

The rabbit bounded over to Mason, punched him in his gut, and then bounced back. The holograms disappeared.

Ben: 0  
Mason: 5300 WINNER!

Ben knelt down, still in disbelief.

"How...did I lose to some toys?" He asked himself.

Mason walked over to him. "Hey, good duel, roomy!" Mason offered Ben a hand.

Ben looked up and smiled. "Yeah, good duel." He grabbed Mason's hand, and Mason pulled him up.

"We need to have a rematch sometime!" Mason declared.

Ben nodded in agreement. "Yeah, next time I'm not losing."

The two shook hands. Mason said, "Whatever you say, man."

Sylvia and Richard stood up and applauded the two Ra Yellow students for their performance.

"Bravo!" Richard cried. "That's what the Ra Yellow dorm has to offer! Magnificent duel!"

Norman and Dexter, along with the chancellor and the Slifer and Obelisk Head Mistresses nodded and clapped in agreement.

The chancellor stood up and greeted Mason and Ben in the middle of the arena.

"Good duel you two," she congratulated. "What a great way to start off the day!"

"Thank you, Chancellor," Mason said. He and Ben walked back to their seats. Mason sat down next to Jacob, who high-fived him. Ben sat down next to Mason.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Jacob said. "You used Wind-Up Rat to get back your kitten! I never thought I'd ever see a cat and mouse help each other!"

Mason laughed. "Yeah, that is a pretty rare sight."

"I forgot about that Rat in your hand, Mason," Ben admitted. "I would have been more careful. I underestimated the ability of your deck, and I lost. Well played, my friend."

Mason turned and raised an eyebrow. "We're friends now? I try for an entire day to be friends with you and you decide to wait until after our duel?"

"I only make friends with the duelists I know are of equal or greater skill to myself that way we can help make each other better. You proved you are better than me for today, but next time, I will best you," Ben explained.

"Whoa, I never complained about the friend thing. It was just weird to me." Mason told him.

Chancellor Michelle grabbed her microphone. "It's time for our next duel! Nikolai Skugga of the Ra Yellow dorm versus Nando DeSoza of the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

Nando made his way down to the dueling field, the Obelisk Blues chanting, "Beat that loser to a pulp!" Nikolai also was making his way to the duel field. He was accompanied by chants of, "Show that Blue what the Ra dorm is made of!"

"Are you ready to be put in your place, chump?" Nando taunted as he shuffled his deck.

"I don't know, are you?" Nikolai countered.

"Y'know, if you can't come up with your own disses, don't diss at all," Nando said. Both duelists inserted their decks into their disks. Nando didn't have the normal Obelisk Blue duel disk. His was black, and the deck slot was purple. It was outlined with red trim on the front, and the five card slots extended out of a small slot that jutted out from under his graveyard. "I'll go easy, don't worry."

"Well, then you'd better give up now, cause going easy won't get you anywhere." Nikolai told him. Both duel disks whirred to life, and the life point meters rose.

Nikolai: 8000  
Nando: 8000

"Winner's first," Nando said. He was getting ready to draw, then...

"Gladly," Nikolai drew. "I'll start with a monster in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards in the spell/trap card zone. Your move."

"Wow, very productive. My draw!" Nando said. "I'll start with my spell card, Shield Crush."

Nikolai gritted his teeth.

"This spell card destroys one monster on the field that is in defense mode. Now, I need help deciding which one to pick," Nando explained. He mockingly scanned the field. "Hmm, such a tough choice...I've got it, I'll pick your monster!" A beam of light shot out of the card and shattered Nikolai's monster. Nikolai smirked.

"Thanks for that, because that activates my monster's special ability." Nikolai said. "The monster you destroyed was known as Shadoll Gulldo."

"What? Shadoll monsters?" Nando flinched.

"Whoa," Jacob said in surprise. "I've never seen those monsters before."

"Really?" Jena looked at him in shock. "There _is _a deck out there that you haven't heard of?"

"I've heard of them, just never seen them used. That's a fairly new archetype, so I'm so excited to see what they're all about." Jacob grabbed Jena's hand. She blushed. "Ya feel me shaking?"

"Yeah," she answered. She loved the warm of his hand. She secretly hoped he wouldn't let go. But, of course, he did. But her face remained red.

"Wow," Jenis said. "I honestly didn't expect to see Shadoll monsters here today."

"Me either," Rhett admitted.

"Me threeither," Biff chimed in. The other two Obelisks looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry..."

"When Shadoll Gulldo is sent to the graveyard, I get to special summon a level three or lower Shadoll monster from my deck in face-down defense position," Nikolai explained. He placed a card that slid out of his card onto his disk, and the card appeared on the field.

"Well, okay, you still have a monster, but it won't save you from...," Nando slapped a card onto his disk. "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"


End file.
